Alone Cold
by Hiroki909
Summary: Nowaki is called to the hospital for an emergency but leaves no note to Hiroki who comes back to an empty cold apartment.


Alone Cold

As Nowaki collapsed on to the couch sitting in the empty apartment, his mobile rang. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his mobile and answered the call, quickly jumping up out of the couch Nowaki could hear one of his co-workers panicked voice and loud noises from the hospital in the background. Nowaki's eyes widened and ran to the front door slipping on his shoes and coat. He closed the door behind him as he left the apartment, once again in silence.

Few hours later the apartment filled up with the noise of a key unlocking the door, followed by Hiroki with an exhausted expression on his face. Dropping his coat on the floor not caring where it landed and sliding of his shoes kicking them to the side of the entrance hall. Plodding past the bedroom into the living room, as Hiroki made an effort to look at the clock hanging on the wall above the television, he plonked himself carelessly on the couch.

Resting his head on the arm of the couch Hiroki expected to hear the voice of Nowaki too welcome him back, like he does all the time. But there was no welcoming voice just a silent apartment. Hiroki forgetting about his tiredness stood up and made his way over to the showering the bathroom. After taking a shower, he stretched his head round to see if Nowaki had walked in to the apartment. Still no warmth in the living room, or the rest of the apartment as the heating had broken.

Hiroki pondering walked round the living room. Deep thoughts ran through his head, was Nowaki cheating on him, was he meeting up with someone else more important than him, was he boring Nowaki. As Hiroki stopped to look up at the clock, he brought his hand up to his mouth. Shacking out pathetic thoughts he sat down heavily on the couch and picked up one of the books staked behind the couch, and started to read the first couple of pages.

Slowly slipping off into a deep sleep, the body temperature of Hiroki started to drop. Hour after falling into a deep sleep Hiroki had woken to a cold nip to his skin, and could feel no warmth on his skin. Shuddering he stood up and walked over to the bedroom to pull the duvet off the bed, dragging it back to the couch he stepped on the corner of the duvet and tripped himself up.

Landing on the floor in a big heap Hiroki couldn't make an effort to stand back up, and instead lay there wrapping himself in the duvet. As time passed Hiroki got colder and couldn't fall back to sleep, getting frustrated tears started to roll down the side of his cold cheek, the only heat Hiroki could get.

As Hiroki curled up tighter he didn't hear the door click behind him. Nowaki walked through the apartment door, slipping off his shoes and setting his coat on the side board in the entrance hall and noticed Hiroki's shoes sitting at the side and rushed in to the living room. As Nowaki came closer to the living room Hiroki flinched and sprang up.

Hiroki taking a step back with tears running down his cheeks shuddered and looked at Nowaki, who had walked round the corner noticing Hiroki scrambling up. Nowaki stood staring back at Hiroki with a smile. Hiroki coldly ignored the smile and walked in to the kitchen with the duvet wrapped round over his shoulders. Nowaki's smile disappeared and his eyes followed Hiroki in to the kitchen, watching Hiroki make two cups of tea he slowly crept up behind him, and slid his hands round Hiroki's waist.

Hiroki protesting against Nowaki pushed him away letting more tears run down his face. Surprised Nowaki's eyes widened as Hiroki's tears hit the floor in front of him. As Nowaki looked at Hiroki he noticed him shaking. Wrapping the duvet tighter over him Hiroki left the kitchen and collapsed out on to the couch looking back into the kitchen to Nowaki. Nowaki smiled, knowing what Hiroki wanted. Nowaki being naturally warm was a good heat source for Hiroki.

As Nowaki climbed over Hiroki on the couch He slid his arms round behind Hiroki's back gripping him tightly, letting him absorb the heat off him. After lying on the couch in each other's arms they both fell into a deep sleep. While moving around in his sleep Hiroki had woke Nowaki, sitting up Nowaki looked down at Hiroki who was still sleeping with a peaceful face. Looking up at the clock Nowaki stood up and slowly placed his arms under Hiroki's legs and back, lifting him to the bedroom Hiroki started to open his eyes.

Setting Hiroki down on the bed he pulled the duvet up, looking down at Hiroki who was slowly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and leaned down to Hiroki's face, placing his hands on the bed stretching out his arms on both sides of Hiroki. Hiroki cleared the sleep that gathered in his eyes and looked up at Hiroki in surprise.

Nowaki leaned closer to Hiroki and slowly pushed his lips against his own, all the heat that Hiroki craved was given to him all at once. Nowaki slid his hand up Hiroki's t-shirt and pressed his lips against Hiroki's smooth skin.

After last night's session Hiroki was up late, rubbing his eyes he yawned and walked into the living room. Nowaki had made Breakfast and placed it in front of Hiroki, and smiled down at him. Hiroki looked back up at him with a blank look still half sleeping. Nowaki leaned down to Hiroki's ear and nibbled the top of it.

Hiroki blushed, pushing Nowaki away he turned to his plate in front of him. Nowaki leaned back up and walked back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Hiroki turned back to look at Nowaki washing up and smiled.


End file.
